


No Longer Cold

by lena_hope



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hopeful Ending, I love Allen a lot, mention of Mana, my first d.gray man fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21987118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lena_hope/pseuds/lena_hope
Summary: Quiet.The only sound, the one of his steps sinking in the snow, reached his hearing. Allen blew out cold air and smiled slightly. His heart beat louder the more he neared the tree where Mana had left his imprints.He leaned forward reaching towards it with one hand, feeling the roughness of the symbol carved into the wood. His heart became heavy, he could no longer move his legs from that place.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Mana Walker, Cross Marian/Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee/Allen Walker, Timcanpy & Allen Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	No Longer Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some idea I had in the past few days since it was Allen's birthday. I really think he deserves so so so much love!

Quiet.

The only sound, the one of his steps sinking in the snow, reached his hearing. Allen blew out cold air and smiled slightly. His heart beat louder the more he neared the tree where Mana had left his imprints.

He leaned forward reaching towards it with one hand, feeling the roughness of the symbol carved into the wood. His heart became heavy, he could no longer move his legs from that place.

Allen fell on his knees, then on his back and his eyes closed. His body sank in the snow and the cold danced around him, entering his bones.

He drew in a deep breath, his chest rising slowly and falling again.

'Why did I come here? Mana, can you tell me why?'

  


_The barking resounded in his ears and he felt the warm tongue on his cheek chasing away the cold. And his heart was heavy that day and his tears were half-frozen, half-unfrozen, mixing together with this new feeling. The dog came closer but he ran away. He could not allow himself to feel it. He could not allow himself to have this now and lose it the next moment._

  


Allen's lips trembled and his chest rose again.

  


_Mana's hand was warmth, safety, family. He clung to it every day. The same hand that patted his head on cold nights, sad nights, happy nights. They joked and laughed whenever they could. The crowd bathed in their joyful antics. Some children joined the dancing Allen while others ran around the clumsy Mana. After so long, his presence made a difference in people's lives and his world brightened up._

_"Allen" smiled because he was finally home and Mana would never abandon him._

  


Allen opened his eyes and gazed at the grey sky and at the white clouds.

'It snowed years ago, right, Mana?'

The exorcist smiled, ignoring the itching around the corners of his eyes.

  


_He hugged Tim Canpy at his chest, his little body still shaking after a nightmare._

_"You won't disappear, right?" Tim Canpy rubbed his forehead on Allen's and the latter smiled. Someone opened the door and the smell of cigarettes entered the room. The child gazed at the red-haired man with dark circles under his eyes._

_"Go back to sleep. Tomorrow is a long day." Cross said while ruffling the child's hair._

_"Hey!" Allen said with a pout._

_"I'm not carrying a sleepy brat after me."_

_"Fine, I'm going!"_

_Cross exited the room while Allen's attention turned back to Tim Canpy._

_"Sweet dreams!" He smiled and petted the golem on the head._

  


The vast sky in front of his eyes blurred and tears fell on his cheeks. Allen tried to breathe but he could not. His legs were numb, his hands were frozen.

The thought of joining the ones from his memories crossed his mind for a short while but he decided against it. No matter how many hardships he would face, he would never stop fighting.

"Allen!" A familiar voice called out his name. He wiped away his tears and got up at once, catching a glimpse of Lenalee's figure before she took him in her arms.

"I finally found you!" Lenalee said through her sobs while tightening her embrace. "It's been so long, I thought I'll never see you again!" 

"I missed you, too." Allen smiled as he leaned his head on her shoulder. She continued crying for a while and he allowed her to get everything off her chest.

Lenalee freed him from her embrace and cupped his face with her palms.

"Your face is frozen, Allen!"

He laughed, feeling the warmth of her hands calming him down.

"For how long have you been outside?" She said blinking away the remaining tears.

"Not too much. An hour or so..."

"That's a lot, you know? You're gonna catch a cold!"

Allen smiled once more and gazed at her softly.

"I'll be fine."

Lenalee sighed, releasing his face and grabbing one of his hands. 

"Come to the inn. Kanda, Johnny and Lavi are waiting for you as well." She said, pulling him after her. "I won't accept a refusal."

Allen laughed and followed along, enjoying the new brightness in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave some feedback!


End file.
